Hard Won Confession
by elbcw
Summary: After outwitting a group of hunters Aramis and d'Artagnan are forced to continue to look over their shoulders. Can a daring plan leave them in peace? And what will that peace cost them?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I wrote 'No End to the Lengths We'll Go' a couple of months ago and 'pallysd'Artagnan' suggested that there might be more to come for our Musketeers...well guess what, they were right.**

 **You don't need to have read 'No End to the Lengths We'll Go' (but I won't stop you) to understand this as I have briefly summarised that story within the narrative.**

 **For those that need to know, it's Aramis and d'Artagnan whump.**

Chapter One

'Apparently,' said Aramis as they strolled along the road, 'he's been playing the same three men for a week now and they have yet to work out he is cheating them.'

'Perhaps he's not cheating, he told me he wasn't,' replied d'Artagnan as they moved around a stall holder packing up his wares for the night.

'This is Porthos we're talking about,' remarked Aramis with a grin.

They continued for a few seconds watching the citizens of Paris winding down for the night. The city never became completely still but it did get quieter. The road they were on, leading towards the garrison was one of the quieter ones, the rumble of carts going in the opposite direction and a few people making their way home the only thing impeding their way.

D'Artagnan skirted around a woman and her small boy as they walked past, the boy tiredly rubbing his eyes.

'He's offered to buy us dinner tonight, that's all I care about,' d'Artagnan said, 'I've heard that tavern does a good stew.'

Aramis chuckled, 'are you becoming like him, thinking about food all the time?'

'Free food? Always.'

Aramis laughed at the response as they turned off the main road into a smaller street. They walked a few paces before d'Artagnan found himself stopped by Aramis. D'Artagnan looked at his friend who was looking ahead of them intently. Following Aramis' gaze, d'Artagnan could make out what he was looking at. Three men were loitering in the shadow of an overhanging building several yards ahead of them.

'I'm not in the mood for a confrontation, my friend,' said Aramis as he glanced across.

D'Artagnan nodded and began to turn around. The men were clearly waiting to ambush them both. Although they would have no problem taking the men out if they could avoid a fight it was preferable.

What d'Artagnan was not expecting was for four more men to have appeared behind them. The men wore scarves hiding their faces. Each man had a gun in his hand aimed at the two Musketeers. D'Artagnan was about to turn back the other way again when he was grabbed from behind.

Strong hands pushed him up against the wall of a house holding him firmly, one of the men pressed a gun into his temple. D'Artagnan looked at the man who put his finger to his lips. D'Artagnan who had been about to shout out stopped himself.

The men holding him roughly pulled his arms behind his back and began to bind them. He tried to look around for Aramis but could not see his friend, although he did hear a few muffled curses and a hiss of pain. D'Artagnan guessed Aramis had managed to put up a bit of a fight before being restrained by the men.

D'Artagnan tried to resist being gagged but was slapped to the side of the head for his troubles. Finally, he was blindfolded, the fabric tied tightly around his head.

He was pulled from the wall and forced to walk. The men held him firmly, preventing him from falling. After a few seconds, he was pushed forward before being pulled up and shoved uncomfortably down, forced to lie on his side. D'Artagnan guessed he was on the back of a cart. The cart moved as more people climbed on. A groan behind him told him that Aramis had been forced to join him.

D'Artagnan wondered why they had been taken and what was going to happen next.

MMMM

The brief journey in the back of the cart had not been pleasant. Aramis had tried to sit up, tried to shout but the gag muffled his voice enough that he would not be heard over the sound of the wheels on the cobbles. His weapons belts were roughly pulled off before a search of his doublet and boots was made for any other weapons.

Aramis could hear the men hitting d'Artagnan, hear his muffled shouts. Aramis had tried kicking out at the men to no avail, the men continued to hit d'Artagnan. When one of the men thumped him, he fell back to the floor of the cart, stunned.

After a few seconds, he could hear d'Artagnan complaining. He could not make out what his friend was saying. One of the men put his boot into Aramis' back and pushed him onto his front pressing down. Aramis quickly found it difficult to breathe, he tried to squirm away but the man just pressed his foot harder into his back.

When the cart had stopped and the boot at his back was removed all Aramis could do was try to catch his breath. He was hauled from the back of the cart but found he was unable to stand on his own as he gasped for breath. Aramis was aware of being dragged forward, he was pushed to sit, his arms awkwardly pulled over the back of the chair. More ropes were wrapped around his arms and chest pinning him uncomfortably to the chair.

The gag was pulled from his mouth. Aramis coughed a few times before hands were on him again pulling the blindfold from his eyes.

The room was dimly lit. He looked to his right and found d'Artagnan similarly bound to a chair having his gag and blindfold removed. The younger man had grazes across his cheek and forehead, a bruise blossoming on his jaw. Aramis guessed he looked in a similar state. D'Artagnan looked at him for a few seconds. A commanding voice from the shadows had them both look forward.

'I have one simple question for you both,' said the voice, Aramis guessed the owner of the voice was of a wealthy class, he was well spoken.

'If you answer it to my satisfaction you will be returned to your garrison.'

Aramis glanced at d'Artagnan with confusion. D'Artagnan shook his head it was obvious his friend had no idea what was going on either.

'You were both guests of Monsieur Legrand a few weeks ago.'

Aramis was a little shocked at what the man had said. Legrand had been a nobleman who, with a group of unknown men, would hunt people for sport. D'Artagnan and he had been unfortunate to be the man's last victims. They had been lucky to survive the encounter.

The man in the shadows continued, 'what I want to know is if you know who the other hunters were?'

D'Artagnan was staring into the dark corner where the voice was coming from.

'What if we do?'

'That is not an answer.'

Without warning Aramis was hit hard across the face, the strike almost knocking him over. It took him a few seconds to focus again. D'Artagnan was watching him carefully, he nodded to his friend that he was alright.

'Do you know who any of the men were?'

'How could we know that; the men were all hooded,' Aramis said.

A man stood beside d'Artagnan stepped forward and slapped the bound man. D'Artagnan looked shocked at the assault.

'That is not an answer.'

Aramis glared at the dark corner, 'we were being hunted, we weren't exactly paying attention to what the men looked like.'

The man next to d'Artagnan hit him again.

'That is not an answer.'

As d'Artagnan straightened himself up he glanced across at Aramis.

'He thinks he can play us off on one another,' said d'Artagnan who appeared to regret speaking straight away.

'That is not an answer!'

Aramis tensed up as he was again punched, his chair rocked dangerously to one side by the impact.

'We don't know who the other men are,' said d'Artagnan firmly.

D'Artagnan looked across to Aramis, a worried look on his face. Aramis unconsciously leaned away from the man who had now hit him several times.

'Thank you,' said the voice. 'You can have a little fun with them, but France needs her soldiers. Return them in one piece to their garrison by dawn.'

Aramis watched as the door to the dim room was opened, light flooding in for a few seconds. The man stepped out, closing the door behind him. The other men in the room, their faces still hidden behind scarves stepped towards them. Aramis did not like to think about what they were going to do, but he suspected he knew.

MMMM

'I'll see how many men I can spare,' said Treville as he joined Athos and Porthos who were looking towards the garrison gate.

Athos nodded his thanks, 'I just wish we had some idea what has happened to them.'

When neither d'Artagnan or Aramis had appeared at muster he had raised his concerns with Treville. Porthos had already remarked that he had been expecting to see both the missing men at the tavern he was frequenting. After asking a few of the other soldiers who had been at the Palace with their friends it became apparent that both had left together late the previous afternoon.

Porthos took a couple of paces forward, Athos followed his gaze through the garrison gate before following him as he started walking purposefully.

'What?' asked Treville.

All three men watched as two horses trotted up to the gate and paused for a few seconds. Their missing friends were lying slumped over the backs of the horses. The cloaked riders pushed the men off the horses with no care for their wellbeing. As the men slumped to the floor, clearly unconscious, the riders sped off.

Porthos reached them first, crouching beside Aramis he gently turned the man onto his back. Athos watched Treville trying to rouse d'Artagnan. Both men were bruised and bloody, their weapons and other personal effects were missing.

'Let's get them into the infirmary,' said Porthos grimly, 'I can't see anything too serious on him…'

Treville shook his head, 'd'Artagnan just appears to have been beaten,' he paused for a few seconds. 'Was this a random attack?'

Athos shook his head, 'we will have to wait until we can ask them.'

MMMM

As gently as they could they went about stripping the unconscious Musketeers. Porthos pushed Aramis up to sit and eased his doublet off him, with help from Athos they pulled his shirt off revealing bruising across their friend's chest and a nasty looking boot shaped bruise on his back along with grazes and a few cuts.

Treville and Barbotin, one of the other Musketeer field medics, worked on d'Artagnan finding similar injuries on the young man.

'If this was just a robbery they would have been left where they were attacked,' said Porthos as he dipped a cloth into water to start cleaning the cuts and scrapes to his friend.

Treville looked at his injured men and sighed, 'I agree, why bring them back?'

Barbotin, who had moved to look Aramis over stood up and looked at the expectant men, 'neither of them is badly injured, I can't find any broken bones. We'll know for sure when they come around.'

'Thank you, Clemont,' said Treville, 'we can watch them. We'll let you know if we need you again.'

Barbotin nodded to the rest of them and retreated from the room.

A moan from Aramis drew their attention. Porthos lay his hand on the injured man's chest to stop him from moving.

'Aramis?' he said. 'Try not to move too much. You're injured, you're in the infirmary...d'Artagnan is here as well.'

Aramis slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times before focusing on Porthos who smiled.

'Water?'

Aramis managed a nod and allowed Porthos to help him sit up a little bit, wincing as he did so. Porthos held the cup of water to Aramis' lips when it became apparent the injured man was still too uncoordinated to hold it himself.

'It was one of the hunters,' Aramis managed to say.

'What hunters?' asked Treville, the confusion evident on his face.

'Legrand,' Aramis replied.

'What?' said Porthos. 'You mean one of the hooded men did this?'

Aramis nodded as he looked across at d'Artagnan for a few seconds, watching as Treville continued his own ministrations.

'He had help, they grabbed us...took us, somewhere...they were all disguised. The man just kept asking if we knew any of the hooded men that had been hunting us. We told him we did not. He left...after telling the men they could beat us up, but we were not to be killed. He told them to bring us back here.'

Aramis paused for a moment looking at d'Artagnan again.

'I guess they did as they were told.'

Treville shook his head as he went back to cleaning the grazes on d'Artagnan's face. Porthos found the sight quite endearing, watching his Captain tend to one of his men.

'Is this going to be an ongoing problem?' the Captain asked after a few seconds. 'You said that there were, what, thirty men hunting you?'

Aramis nodded before looking down.

'Hey,' said Porthos, 'this ain't your fault. We suspected something like this might happen. There were bound to be some of the wealthier hunters who attend the Palace.'

'I just hope this isn't the start of something,' said Treville.

Porthos nodded towards d'Artagnan who was starting to wake up. As Porthos had done a few minutes before with Aramis, the Captain spoke calmly to d'Artagnan to reassure him he was safe.

After helping d'Artagnan to sit and assuring himself that his Musketeer was alert and aware of what had happened, Treville stood. He looked at the two injured men for a few seconds.

'Should I talk to the King? Tell him that there may be people in his court right now that were involved in the attempted murder of two of his Musketeers?'

'The question would be will that make it worse for them?' said Athos glancing at the Aramis and d'Artagnan.

'This might be the end of it,' said Aramis, 'it might be a one-off.'

'Might be,' said d'Artagnan quietly.

'I'll not say anything for now. The man might not even be a courtier, he could have just been rich enough to be able to hire some thugs to beat you both.'

Porthos said, 'so we carry on as normal?'

'No,' said Athos, 'we remain vigilant.'

Porthos chuckled, 'we carry on as normal.'

'If either of you think you see someone you recognise from the hunt, or you get the impression that someone is watching you, you will keep us informed,' said Treville, 'this is not us mollycoddling you both.'

D'Artagnan had looked like he was about to protest.

'I don't want a repeat of this,' Treville continued with a sweeping gesture of his hand taking in both the men lying in front of him.'

'I doubt we'd know most of the hunters. We saw perhaps a handful with their hoods down,' said Aramis before blinking a few times.

Treville nodded, 'but they don't know that...Now, rest, both of you.'

Treville walked from the room shaking his head again as he went.

Porthos lay his hand over Aramis arm and with the hint of a smile said, 'don't worry...we'll protect you.'

Aramis rolled his eyes, 'if I didn't hurt, everywhere, I'd show you I don't need protecting.'

MMMM

 _A few days later…_

Aramis tried not to wince but knew he had failed, the last couple of steps could not be negotiated without placing his hand on the railings. Fortunately, there was no one around, the Palace itself was busy, but the gardens were not. The cooler weather had driven the Royal Family inside with the courtiers and hangers-on following.

D'Artagnan and he were still showing signs of the beating they had endured and to prevent questions from the King, Treville had assigned them both to patrol duty outside the Palace.

They had both spent a couple of days in the infirmary as their assortment of bruises made themselves painfully known. D'Artagnan had been left half blind as one eye became swollen shut and Aramis had found it almost impossible to sleep due to the bruises on both his back and sides leaving him very tired.

But they were now on the mend and back on duty, albeit simple patrols in areas of the Palace that the Royal Family rarely ventured. The likelihood of trouble finding them both was slim.

Aramis rolled his shoulders, he could still feel the bruise on his back where the thug had pushed his boot into him. He continued this slow stroll along the veranda. Each stone column a potential hiding place, but he had seen no one for a couple of hours.

As he walked he spotted a couple of men walking across one of the manicured lawns. The men were talking together, Aramis did not recognise them. He guessed they were visitors to the Palace and had taken the opportunity to view the gardens. They did not seem to pose a threat, Aramis continued walking.

As he passed the next stone column he was surprised to be grabbed and forcefully pulled a few steps to the side. He was pushed, hard, into the column, the force aggravating his already painful back. Unable to stop himself he cried out in pain only to find a gloved hand over his face smothering the sound.

Aramis was shocked to see who had grabbed him.

MMMM


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks for the comments.

Chapter Two

D'Artagnan disliked patrol duty outside the Palace. It was dull, there was no chance to see Constance and nothing was happening. At least in the heat of summer, the occupiers of the Palace would be wandering about enjoying the weather. But a couple of rainy days and a brief drop in temperature had sent most of the courtiers inside.

As he had wandered through the gardens d'Artagnan had spotted a couple of men stood looking at the Palace. They had not seen him. He walked close enough to hear their conversation.

'Where is your brother? He was supposed to meet us here twenty minutes ago. If I am going to be given an audience with the King, I need you both with me.'

The older of the two men looked annoyed, he glanced around himself. D'Artagnan moved off the path. He did not want to be seen by the man. D'Artagnan put a hand on a low branch to steady himself. He could not believe what he was seeing.

The two men had been part of the hunt. He remembered vividly how he and Aramis had been very nearly caught by the father and two sons. The men had come within a couple of yards of them at one point. A thick tangle of bushes had prevented the men from seeing the hiding Musketeers.

D'Artagnan watched as the men moved off walking towards the Palace. The Musketeer realised they were heading in the direction of the area Aramis was patrolling. Quickly circling around he reached the veranda. The men were heading directly towards it. D'Artagnan peered around one of the columns. He was relieved to see that Aramis was walking slowly towards him, but his friend had spotted the two men and was watching them curiously. D'Artagnan guessed they were too far away for Aramis to have recognised them. He did not want Aramis to react to the sight of the men. It had shocked him, he guessed it would shock Aramis as well.

As his friend drew closer d'Artagnan did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Aramis firmly and pulled him out of sight of the men as they stepped onto the veranda. D'Artagnan had to be firm with Aramis. Pushing him into the stone column and smothering the cry of shock with his hand.

Aramis was staring at him, wide-eyed.

'Sorry,' whispered d'Artagnan, 'I'll explain in a minute. Please be quiet.'

D'Artagnan waited for his words to sink in. Aramis nodded. D'Artagnan took his hand away and lessened his hold on Aramis but kept him where he was. Aramis stopped resisting him and waited for an explanation.

D'Artagnan risked looking around the column. The men had stopped a few yards away and were talking quietly.

'Remember the father and two sons...the ones that nearly found us?'

Aramis looked confused for a few seconds before nodding. D'Artagnan pointed along the veranda before releasing his friend completely. Aramis briefly looked around the column. When he looked back at d'Artagnan he could see the shock in his friend's eyes.

'Was it them that had us taken?' asked Aramis.

D'Artagnan shook his head, 'the accents different from the man in that room.'

Aramis sighed and leaned back against the stone, 'is this what's it's going to be like?' he asked. 'Creeping around, staying out of sight of people?'

D'Artagnan shrugged his shoulders, before looking around again. The two men had turned towards the doorway as the sound of footsteps could be heard.

'Sorry, father,' said a young man.

D'Artagnan recognised him as the second son.

'At least you're here now...Shall we?'

The men walked further along the veranda.

D'Artagnan was distracted by Aramis pushing him around to face the other way. Porthos was walking towards them, with a slightly amused look on his face. He was about to speak.

As one, d'Artagnan and Aramis grabbed their now confused friend and dragged him out of sight of the three men further along the veranda. Aramis made a gesture for Porthos to be quiet, an instruction their friend followed, despite the questioning look he gave them.

'Those three,' said Aramis quietly, 'were part of the hunt.'

Porthos' expression turned to one of anger. He was about to step forward, both d'Artagnan and Aramis grabbed him again.

'They're not the people who took us before…' said d'Artagnan.

Porthos still looked angry but made no further attempts to escape his friends.

'You can't be seen by them,' said Porthos after a few seconds. 'I'm not saying you should hide forever, but we need to be prepared.'

Aramis nodded, 'I hate to admit it, but I'd rather not get beaten up again this soon...or worse.'

Porthos leaned around the column, 'they ain't moving off quick enough. They've stopped again...looking at the gardens.'

'We can't stay here. If someone else comes, it's going to look odd.'

'I'll cause a distraction, get them looking the other way. You two head straight for the garrison. I'll find Athos and Treville and tell them what's happened.'

'Thank you,' said d'Artagnan.

He watched as Porthos walked with purpose along the veranda towards the three men. Aramis had gone back to leaning against the stone, looking down, a defeated slump about his shoulders.

'I wish we could bring them to justice for what they did, what they were part of,' he said.

D'Artagnan lay his hand on Aramis shoulder, 'I'd like that as well. They may not have been directly responsible for any of the murdered people, but they were part of the hunt.'

Porthos had reached the men and was talking to them. He appeared to be offering directions. He moved to the far side of them forcing the three to turn their backs to the hiding men.

'Let's get out of here while we can,' said d'Artagnan as he led the way towards the Palace gates.

MMMM

 _Later…_

Treville watched Porthos pace up and down, the pent-up anger was coming off the Musketeer in waves. Porthos had found Athos and himself talking in a corridor near to the throne room. After Porthos had quickly explained the situation and surreptitiously pointed out the men in question Treville had suggested they all return to the garrison so that they could discuss the situation openly and with the two men who were most affected by it.

Aramis and d'Artagnan were stood waiting for Treville to speak. Aramis looked a little despondent about the turn of events, Treville had watched his marksman trying to hide the pain as he had climbed the steps up to his office. D'Artagnan could not hide the fading bruises on his face. Now the two men were faced with a fresh threat, but this time they could see the threat coming. He hoped they could do something to protect the men without having to closet them too much.

'Porthos,' sighed Athos whose patience had ended.

Porthos stopped his pacing and went to stand beside Aramis, unconsciously positioning himself in such a way that he could see both his persecuted friends. The protective Musketeer was finally still.

'You say that these men do not know that you saw them with their hoods down?' asked Treville.

D'Artagnan nodded his head, 'we'd spent the night in a dense copse, it was early in the morning. A few seconds later and we probably would have left the copse and they would have seen us. The father, he was teaching his sons how to track...prey, he knew his subject well...We were lucky they moved off before one of the sons spotted the area we had pushed through the bushes to get to the centre of the copse.'

'And you are sure it is these men?'

Both d'Artagnan and Aramis nodded.

'I'm also sure it's not the same man that took us a few days ago.'

D'Artagnan glanced at Aramis who shook his head and looked away.

'We can't keep this up,' said Aramis after a few seconds.

'I'm sorry, Aramis,' said Treville, 'but you know you won't be believed. The King knows what happened to you both, he knows there is a possibility that some of his courtiers and noblemen were involved. But you cannot make allegations without proof.'

Aramis nodded before looking down. Treville hated seeing his usually vibrant men affected in such a way.

Athos stepped forward, 'I think,' he said, 'that to prevent a possible repeat of what happened a few days ago that Aramis and d'Artagnan should stay away from the Palace until these men have left.'

'That ain't right,' said Porthos, 'they shouldn't have to hide away, they haven't done anythin' wrong.'

Treville watched Aramis turn to d'Artagnan and say something quietly. D'Artagnan looked at him for a few seconds before nodding.

Porthos was still bemoaning the situation, 'we should at least try to bring these men to justice.'

'They will not be believed,' said Athos, reiterating what they already knew.

'Aramis?' asked Treville. 'You have something to say.'

Aramis hesitated for a moment before glancing at d'Artagnan who nodded again.

'What if we get a confession from the men? What if d'Artagnan and I act as bait?'

Porthos was the first to react.

'No, you're not doing that.'

Athos paused for a moment before speaking, 'are you sure? It could be dangerous.'

'I think,' said d'Artagnan, 'that we would both like to get this sorted out and move on. And if we could bring some of the men to justice it might mean the rest of the hunters know not to come near us.'

'Or it could go the other way and make you both targets,' said Porthos, his dislike for the idea obvious.

Treville raised his hand to stop the men from continuing, 'just getting the men to confess will not be enough. They need to confess completely, and they need to confess within hearing of someone that the King will believe.'

Aramis was about to speak again but Treville stopped him.

'It is a good idea, Aramis, we just need to ensure it is carried out properly. I doubt we will get a second chance...and the cost to you two could be high.'

Porthos scowled at the other men in the room, 'it could be deadly,' he muttered.

'We're prepared to take the risk,' said d'Artagnan.

Aramis nodded his agreement before turning to Porthos and looking him in the eyes, 'and you will be close by to protect us.'

It was Aramis' turn to try to snap Porthos out of his worry. The man managed a small smile and a nod after a few seconds.

Treville looked at his men for a moment, 'if we are agreed, I will return to the Palace and see if I can find a couple of men who have the ear of the King to act as independent witnesses.'

MMMM

D'Artagnan watched Porthos and Athos make their way to the bar to buy more wine. The tavern was crowded, he knew it would take them a few minutes. He turned to Aramis who was looking at him intently.

'Are you thinking what I am thinking?' asked Aramis.

'That we aren't going to get out of this unharmed?'

Aramis nodded.

'Yes, much as Porthos would like us to remain in hiding in the garrison, we have to face this and get it sorted out. I think we need to agree how far we are prepared to go...how much we are prepared to put up with before we call in the cavalry.'

D'Artagnan thought for a moment, the prospect of getting hurt in their hunt for a confession was very real. But Aramis was correct they needed to know where to draw the line. Bringing the men to justice was not worth either of their lives.

'I think we could put up with another beating?' suggested d'Artagnan.

'I would have liked to have recovered fully from the last one before I had to endure a second,' remarked Aramis with a defeated tone, although d'Artagnan could tell the man was only half serious.

'Then we agree we will allow ourselves to be injured?'

'And we will allow each other to be injured,' said Aramis.

D'Artagnan nodded. He knew it would be harder to watch Aramis being hurt than to be beaten himself and he knew Aramis would have thoughts along the same lines.

'The hardest thing,' said Aramis as he watched Athos and Porthos return, 'will be to keep Porthos from trying to rescue us before they have confessed. We will probably be able to put up with a lot more than he will want us to.'

D'Artagnan smiled, 'our hero,' he said quietly as their protective brother reached the table.

MMMM

 _The next day…_

Minister Levesque and Minister Paget stood opposite Athos, the men, who were not ostentatiously dressed, were two of the more sensible Ministers. They were not prone to sensationalism and Athos found them to have been useful on a few occasions at calming the King when he became over excited about a topic.

Levesque was friendly with Treville, but Paget did not know the Captain well. Levesque had suggested they bring in a second witness after hearing what Treville wanted from him. A second even more independent witness would prove useful when they brought the men before the King after the hoped-for confession.

The men had now been identified. The older man was a landowner and very minor noble from the west of the country. He and his two sons were at the Palace to ask the King for money to improve their chateau in the hope that the King would use it as a stopping point when he toured the country. Monsieur Cote had high hopes and, Minister Paget had said, delusions of grandeur. Athos got the impression that Minister Paget would be happy to see Cote reduced in status.

'Your men are very brave to put themselves in danger like this,' said Paget as they watched Aramis and d'Artagnan walk along the wide corridor towards Cote and his sons who were talking quietly, having just finished their initial audience with the King.

Athos nodded, 'it was Aramis' suggestion and d'Artagnan was keen to have the men brought to justice as well.'

Once they had identified Cote and his sons they had found out which rooms in the Palace they were staying. Fortunately, an adjacent room was vacant at that time. Porthos was already waiting there. An adjoining door had been unlocked and Porthos had acquired a spare key for Cote's rooms.

Athos and the ministers were watching to see how the former hunters reacted when they saw Aramis and d'Artagnan. Treville had stationed himself at the other end of the corridor in case the men reacted violently, although they doubted Cote would cause a scene so close to the King's throne room.

Cote and the younger of the two sons started to walk away from the older son. They had their backs to the approaching Musketeers.

'That is unfortunate,' said Minister Levesque, 'although the older son will still see them.'

As the minister spoke the older son turned to walk in the opposite direction, towards Aramis and d'Artagnan. The reaction was instant. The younger man's eyes went wide, it was obvious he had recognised the two men. He tried to school his expression but did not manage it very well. His breathing had sped up, but he kept still. He did not acknowledge the Musketeers, he let them walk past.

Athos expected the son to report back to his father. The son had other ideas, he pulled a small gun from his belt and walked up behind d'Artagnan. For a few seconds, Athos wondered if the man might just shoot d'Artagnan in the head. But the man pressed the gun into the back of d'Artagnan's neck instead. D'Artagnan stopped walking and held his hands out in submission.

Aramis stopped walking and turned back, his hand reaching for his sword.

They were too far away to hear what the son said but it made Aramis remove his hand and keep both his hands away from his weapons. The young man had one hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder and one holding the gun to his head. He pushed d'Artagnan forward. Aramis preceded them walking towards the stairs.

The hunter was lucky, the Palace was relatively quiet. Athos guessed he was forcing his friends towards the rooms they had in the Palace. Just as the Musketeers had hoped would happen.

They had no idea what the Cote would do, would he just want to kill Aramis and d'Artagnan, would he try to buy their silence, would he just want to know if they recognised him as the unknown man had a few days before.

The young man forcing Aramis and d'Artagnan along the corridor and up the stairs might want to please his father by dealing with the situation on his own. Their plan was not going entirely as they had hoped but they could do nothing to change its course.

The son, dressed in what Athos guessed was his finest clothes, pushed d'Artagnan to walk to the top of the flight of stairs. Athos and the ministers followed discreetly, although the son seemed to have forgotten himself somewhat as he did not check around himself very much. Treville joined them as they reached the top of the stairs. They peered around the corner and watched as Aramis was instructed to open a door and walk into the room. D'Artagnan was pushed through. The door was closed behind the men. As Athos reached it he heard a key being turned in the lock.

Porthos opened the next door and gestured for them to enter the room.

'I don't like this,' said Treville, 'it would have been better for all three men to have seen them in the corridor.'

'I know,' replied Athos quietly, 'let us hope Aramis and d'Artagnan can get the oldest son to confess on behalf of all his family.'

MMMM


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks for all the comments. I love you all.**

Chapter Three

'What do you want?' asked Aramis as he turned back to face the young man who had his gun held to d'Artagnan's neck.

D'Artagnan looked a little apprehensive, which was understandable. Their attempt at a confession could be cut very short if the man threatening them decided to just kill them both.

'Weapons off,' said the man with a nod towards Aramis. 'You as well, slowly. Drop the belts on the floor.'

Aramis did as he was told, slowly slipping the two weapons belts off and lowering them to the floor next to him. D'Artagnan was doing the same, although he was gingerly taking his time, not wishing to startle the young man into shooting him accidentally. As he was about to drop his weapon belt the man reached out and pulled d'Artagnan's gun from the belt before stepping back. He aimed one gun at each of them.

'You didn't answer my question,' said Aramis.

Now that d'Artagnan's life was not in such immediate danger Aramis felt able to try to engage them in conversation.

'I want you to do as I tell you.'

The man sneered at them both before continuing.

'My father will be pleased. We wondered if we might-' the man stopped himself from continuing.

Aramis had wondered if the man might have told them straight away that he had been involved in the hunting. But they were not to be that lucky. The man was still thinking that the Musketeers had not seen them with their hoods down.

'You,' he said looking at d'Artagnan, 'tie him up, by the wrists, around the bedpost.'

The man nodded towards a plain belt hooked over a chair. D'Artagnan glanced at Aramis who nodded slightly. He had no idea what the young man was planning, but he had obviously worked out that having two trained soldiers to deal with was going to need careful consideration. Putting one out of commission was a good first move.

D'Artagnan picked up the belt as Aramis stepped up to the bedpost.

'Take off your jacket first.'

Aramis looked at the man for a few seconds before doing as he was told. Removing his doublet left him feeling a little vulnerable. The leather would not stop a bullet or forceful sword stroke, but it did protect him from a fair amount of injury.

After laying his jacket on the bed he stared at the man for a few seconds before stepping up to the bedpost and putting his arms out, one each side of the post. D'Artagnan glanced at the man for a few seconds before crossing to Aramis and slowly wrapping the belt around Aramis' wrists. The man moved a few steps to the left so that he could see what d'Artagnan was doing.

'Step back,' the man said, gesturing with d'Artagnan's gun for the Musketeer to move away from Aramis.

D'Artagnan retreated a few paces being careful to keep his movements slow and obvious. The man kept the gun on d'Artagnan, he tucked his own smaller weapon back into his belt before reaching out to Aramis and tugging at the belt, checking that d'Artagnan had indeed restrained Aramis.

The man nodded, he made eye contact with Aramis for a few seconds. Aramis saw only evil in the man's eyes. There was also a sense of mischief about him. The man had bad intentions. And Aramis had a fair idea he was going to be the one on the receiving end.

As the man stepped back again, he moved to the other side of the bed, he looked at d'Artagnan.

'I am going to inflict pain upon your friend,' he said, his voice calm. 'I will give you a choice...you get to decide how bad his pain will be.'

Aramis wanted to turn and look at d'Artagnan but did not want to worry him. He knew his own fear could cause d'Artagnan problems. They knew the chances of them being hurt in their quest was high, but it did not make it an easy thing to bear.

D'Artagnan took a step forward, 'why are you doing this?' he asked. 'What have we done to you?'

The young man was about to say something, Aramis felt hopeful for a moment but again the man stopped himself. It was almost as if he knew they were being listened to. He knew he could not outright say why he had taken them captive, why he was about to hurt them.

'I am doing this because I can, now do as I say, or I will just kill you.'

D'Artagnan did not respond, Aramis guessed that was what the man wanted. He sneered again, his breathing increasing. Aramis could tell the man was excited.

'I am going to shoot your friend in the knee,' said the man.

Aramis new he looked shocked at the suggestion. The man looked very satisfied when he glanced at him. D'Artagnan shifted awkwardly. Aramis again wanted to look over at him but could not take his eyes off the man. Aramis wondered what the alternative was going to be. Being shot in the knee was not something he wanted to happen.

'Or,' said the man, drawing the moment out, 'you,' he gestured at d'Artagnan with the gun, 'are going to break one of his fingers, the small one on his left hand. We'll start easy.'

Aramis blinked a few times, he actually felt faint, although he would never admit to it. Shot in the knee or watch as one of his best friends broke his finger? Neither were attractive propositions, but he knew, and the man knew, and d'Artagnan knew which the better option was. Aramis hated the man. He also hated the fact that his listening friends would allow it to happen. They were not even close to extracting a confession from the man. They had firmly told Treville that they were prepared to endure some pain and injury in their mission to convict the men.

D'Artagnan did not move, Aramis knew he had to give him permission. They had not expected this to happen. How could they? Aramis turned to d'Artagnan who was still looking at the man, he slowly turned to Aramis. Aramis nodded to him. D'Artagnan looked pale.

Aramis could not imagine what was going through the young man's mind at the prospect of hurting him deliberately.

They had inflicted wounds on one another by accident before; occasionally by design, if a mission called for it. But this was different. This was callous and calculated.

D'Artagnan was hesitating, 'I can't do that…'

'Would you rather I shoot him in the knee?'

The man smiled at d'Artagnan. D'Artagnan looked at Aramis again. Aramis nodded at d'Artagnan again.

D'Artagnan swallowed and shook his head. The man chuckled.

'Your friend wants you to break his finger...I suggest you get on with it...or I will shoot him in the knee.

D'Artagnan hesitated again, his breathing had increased. Aramis watched as the young man forced himself to calm down and stepped towards him. Aramis looked at his hands and realised he had unconsciously clenched them in a vain attempt to protect himself. Much as d'Artagnan had forced himself to calm down, Aramis forced himself to straighten his left hand out, spreading his fingers.

Aramis looked directly at d'Artagnan for a few seconds before again nodding slightly. The man stood across the room from them chuckled quietly, enjoying the show; enjoying the pain he was inflicting without even touching either of them.

Slowly d'Artagnan reached up and gripped Aramis' smallest finger. Aramis held his breath and looked away, screwing his eyes shut. D'Artagnan applied pressure. Aramis was not sure if he imagined the sound of the bone breaking or not, but he certainly was not imagining the pain. For such a small injury the pain was all consuming. He could not help crying out, he knew his knees had buckled and that d'Artagnan was holding him up. He was breathing fast, desperately trying to calm his breathing, not wishing to give the man the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

As his breathing settled and the initial pain receded to a dull roar Aramis wondered if it was actually worth it to try to bring the men who had hunted them to justice.

MMMM

Porthos took a step towards the adjoining door as Aramis cried out in pain. They had heard the conversation quite clearly, heard the proposition that the man had made. Although he could not see his friends reactions, he could guess what they were. Poor d'Artagnan would have struggled to carry out the demand and Aramis, despite knowing the pain it would cause, would have probably been forced to encourage him.

Athos took Porthos by the arm and led him away from the door, leaving Treville and the two ministers listening. Minister Levesque had become quite pale when he heard the cry from the next room. Paget had rested a reassuring hand on the minister's shoulder.

'You do not have to stay here,' said Athos quietly, 'but if you are going to stay you need to be calm.'

Porthos nodded, 'I'm sorry, you know my view on this plan of theirs…'

Porthos looked away for a few seconds taking a deep breath.

'I'm staying,' he said.

Athos looked at him for a few seconds before releasing him with a nod. They returned to the door where they could hear d'Artagnan talking.

'What possible reason have you for hurting him?'

'What reason?' replied the man. 'It's entertaining, what other reason do I need?'

They could hear Aramis breathing hard, Porthos guessed his friend was in pain and trying to calm himself down.

'So that's why you've brought us here?' said d'Artagnan, the incredulity evident in his voice. 'You want to be entertained?'

'Amongst other things, but we'll have to wait for my father to get back for that...Now, he seems to have recovered from that...shall we do another finger? On the same hand?'

'What?!'

'I could shoot him in the knee? You know the choices, they haven't changed.'

Porthos looked at Athos for a few seconds, Athos shook his head. They could not interfere; the man had still not confessed.

There were a few seconds of silence from the next room, all the men could guess what was happening. D'Artagnan was readying himself to break the second finger. Aramis was probably tensing up awaiting the pain he was about to endure for a second time.

Another cry of pain and an apology from d'Artagnan could be heard in the next room. Porthos hoped his friend would not have to endure any further harm.

MMMM

D'Artagnan kept hold of Aramis as the injured man worked through the worst of the pain. He had felt nauseous as he heard the second finger break and Aramis cry out. Snapping his friend's fingers, knowing that they had volunteered to put themselves in harm's way, had been very difficult. If Aramis had not encouraged him, d'Artagnan did not think he could have done it. But the alternative the vile man had suggested would have left Aramis crippled.

Aramis was breathing hard, his forehead pressed against the bedpost, he was shaking.

'Step away from him,' said the man waving the gun to underline his command.

Aramis shifted slightly, standing straighter, d'Artagnan reluctantly let go of his friend, who despite his best efforts sagged slightly at the loss of support.

The motive of the man remained a mystery to d'Artagnan. They had expected him to do the same as the unknown man who had kidnapped them, to ask if they recognised any of the hooded men on the hunt. Why had he not simply kept them captive until his father had arrived? Why did he feel the need to hurt them?

The sound of the door handle being pushed down drew his attention. As he looked across the room, he noticed that Aramis had managed to finally push himself up to stand properly, although he was still breathing fast.

The father, Monsieur Cote and his younger son entered the room. The younger son looked shocked at the sight that greeted him.

'What?' said Cote as he looked at his older son.

'Father, I saw them outside the throne room, they recognised me, I'm sure.'

D'Artagnan glanced at Aramis who managed to look across at him despite the obvious pain he was in. Were they about to get their confession?

The father nodded, he looked at d'Artagnan for a few seconds, 'have you asked them yet?'

'I was waiting for you.'

'Why have you hurt him then?' asked the younger son.

'Quiet Pierre,' commanded Cote.

D'Artagnan watched as Pierre shook his head in disgust but did as he was instructed, remaining by the door.

'You have done well, Marc,' Cote said to his older son, 'perhaps your brother could learn from you.'

Cote crossed the room, pulling a dagger from his belt as he did so, he grabbed d'Artagnan with no warning and pushed him face down onto the bed. D'Artagnan felt the tip of the dagger blade pressed against the back of his neck. He did not resist the man. Aramis had managed to turn enough to look down at him, his eyes filled with worry.

'Do you know us?' asked Cote.

Aramis managed to shake his head.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, monsieur, we do not know you…Please, why are you doing this?'

D'Artagnan felt the man shift slightly behind him, he dared not move for fear of him using the dagger on him. They needed the confession; his only consolation was the fact that help was only a matter of yards away.

'We have to be sure that you have not told anyone else about us.'

'What would we tell anyone, we don't know you?'

D'Artagnan watched as Aramis began the tricky task of getting the man to admit what he and his sons had done.

'A few weeks ago, what were you both doing?'

Aramis pretended to think for a few seconds, he paused looking at Cote before responding slowly as if the realisation of who the men were had dawned on him.

'We were on a mission to an estate a few miles from here. Legrand was the landowner...you must be…'

'Yes, we are,' said Cote.

D'Artagnan knew they needed more, he wanted to help Aramis, but his position was too precarious. The dagger was still pressing against his neck

'I don't think they recognised you at all,' said Pierre from across the room. 'You could have just let them be.'

Cote looked across at his younger son and shook his head in disappointment.

Pierre turned back to the door saying, 'I'm sorry father but I cannot stay for this.'

The younger son opened the door and slipped out of the room. There was silence for a few moments after the son left.

'Useless boy,' muttered Cote, 'takes after his mother.'

'Should we kill them?' asked Marc.

D'Artagnan looked at Aramis again, who was obviously trying to work out what else he could say to get the men to confess.

'Please, we don't even know who you are. Let us go and leave Paris, who would believe us anyway?'

The father shifted behind d'Artagnan, stepping away from him. D'Artagnan was about to push himself up when he felt a sharp blow to the back of his head.

MMMM

Athos and the others continued to listen intently. When the father had arrived, they had all hoped their friend's ordeal would be over quicker. But still, the men did not say enough to give the ministers fuel to have the men arrested. They could not work out what was happening in the room but d'Artagnan was now silent and Aramis was speaking.

'Do you know us?' asked Cote. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes, monsieur, we do not know you…Please, why are you doing this?' Aramis replied, he had managed to inject a sense of urgency and worry to his voice.

Cote spoke again, 'we have to be sure that you have not told anyone else about us.'

'What would we tell anyone? We don't know you.'

Athos nodded his approval of the leading question, if Cote replied with an explanation of who he was they would have enough to convict the man.

'A few weeks ago, what were you both doing?'

There was a pause, Athos could imagine Aramis pretending to think back to what they had been doing.

'We were on a mission to an estate a few miles from here. Legrand was the landowner...you must be…'

'Yes, we are,' replied Cote, without elaborating.

Athos sighed, they needed more than Cote was giving them. He glanced at the ministers who looked equally disappointed.

They continued to listen as the younger son protested at the treatment of the Musketeers. When the son told his father he could not stay, and went to leave Athos turned to Porthos and nodded towards the door to the corridor. Porthos nodded in return pausing when Treville whispered to him.

'Take him somewhere and talk to him, he might be the weak link...try not to harm the lad, a confession under duress will not be as good.'

Porthos nodded. As he was about to leave Minister Paget moved to join him.

'Let me accompany you, Porthos, if he does confess, he can confess to me as well.'

Porthos smiled and led the minister away. Athos glanced at Treville and Minister Levesque who were watching Porthos and Minister Paget leave.

'Hopefully, we can put a stop to this sooner rather than later,' said Paget who still looked a little pale.

They went back to listening intently at the adjoining door. Aramis was again trying to get Cote to openly say who they were.

'Please, we don't even know who you are. Let us go and leave Paris, who would believe us anyway?'

There was another pause before the sound of someone being hit and a body moved. They heard a dull thud as someone was dropped on the floor near the adjoining door. What Cote said next made Athos blood run cold.

'You are of course correct Marc, we will have to kill them both, they have seen us now. But first I might as well teach you some lessons in how to inflict pain...you are a soldier and no doubt used to pain, so will be able to take more than an ordinary man. Once we are done with you we can start on the other one...find something to gag him with...oh I wouldn't even think of shouting for help or I will ensure that your young friend there is given some extra painful treatment...would you like that?'

MMMM

 **Authors note: My apologies, but I'm working early tomorrow (Tuesday), so the next chapter will go up around 1700 (British public transport permitting).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Porthos decided that it was probably a good thing he had been sent to talk to the younger son. He did not think that he would have been able to remain in the room listening to his friends being abused. At least now he could take more of an active role in the proceedings.

Minister Paget was at his side, Porthos was impressed with the man, he had remained calm and was taking the situation seriously. Some ministers had a tendency to be over the top and want to please the King over anything else. But Paget was not averse to arguing with the King which Porthos knew the King generally liked, although he would not admit it to anyone.

They stepped into the corridor as Pierre stepped out of the next room. He quietly closed the door and turned towards them, as he realised who was in front of him the young man went to enter the room again. But Porthos' gun stopped him. Porthos put his finger to his lips and nodded towards the young man who stared at him.

'I suggest you step away from the door and come towards us quietly,' said Paget, his voice no more than a whisper.

Pierre looked scared. Porthos found it hard to believe this young man had been hunting people, trying to kill them mere weeks before. From Pierre's demeanour, Porthos knew the young man was not a willing participant. His father probably had to force him to join the hunt, wanting his younger son to take after him. The young man would hopefully be easy to gain a confession from.

Paget was obviously thinking along the same lines he turned to Porthos and said quietly, 'we may be able to offer him a deal.'

Porthos nodded. As Pierre reached them Porthos grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him around to stand in front of him before pushing him to walk along the corridor. Minister Paget walked ahead stopping at another bedroom door, he opened it and held the door for Porthos and Pierre.

Pierre did not resist Porthos in any way, he allowed himself to be pushed into the room a few paces before turning to face them.

'Were you in the next room?' he asked.

Porthos smiled, 'well aren't you the perceptive one.'

'Was it set up?'

'Was what set up?' asked Porthos.

Pierre hesitated, he glanced at the now shut door for a few seconds before looking at Paget and finally back to Porthos.

'What will happen?' he asked.

Porthos tilted his head pretending to not understand.

'If I talk, we all know what about, if I talk, what will happen to me? To them?'

Minister Paget took a step forward, 'I cannot speak for them, but if you cooperate young man and I can see you want to, I'm sure a deal can be reached that will not be too uncomfortable for you.'

Pierre was pale and sweating, 'I didn't want to do it. I never wanted to do it. He made me. When my mother died he started to treat me like he treats Marc. But Marc is more like him. I'm not. I don't like the things he does…'

'We guessed that,' said Porthos lowering his gun slightly.

The young man noticed the gesture and relaxed slightly.

'I will talk...what do you want me to say?'

Paget shook his head, 'it needs to be in your own words.'

Pierre nodded and took a few seconds to gather himself. Porthos hoped the man would not take too long, he was still worried about what was happening in the other room.

MMMM

When Cote had stepped away from d'Artagnan and the young man had tried to push himself off the bed, Aramis had wanted to tell him to stop but he was not quick enough. Marc had stepped forward at a nod from his father, flipping the gun as he went. D'Artagnan did not stand a chance. The young Musketeer was unconscious in seconds, slumped across the bed. Cote had pulled the man off the bed and dumped him on the floor in front of the adjoining door with little ceremony or care. Aramis had twisted around to glare at the men.

Cote looked at him for a few seconds before turning to his son.

'You are of course correct Marc, we will have to kill them both, they have seen us now. But first I might as well teach you some lessons in how to inflict pain…' Cote turned to Aramis, 'you are a soldier and no doubt used to pain, so will be able to take more than an ordinary man. Once we are done with you we can start on the other one…' Cote turned back to his son briefly, 'find something to gag him with...oh I wouldn't even think of shouting for help or I will ensure that your young friend there is given some extra painful treatment...would you like that?'

Aramis closed his mouth. He could not think fast enough. Their plan was going terribly. D'Artagnan was now injured, Aramis had no idea how bad his head wound was, and he was about to be gagged. If he could not speak, he did not know how he was going to get a confession out of Cote or his older son. Aramis was sure their only hope was the younger son, he wondered how long Treville and Athos would allow the plan to continue. Would he have to stay at the mercy of Cote until his younger son had confessed? Were the listeners fully aware of what had happened in the room? They might not realise that d'Artagnan was injured.

Marc grabbed Aramis and forced a handkerchief into his mouth before tying a cravat around his head to further muffle any sound he might make. Aramis tried to pull away but was slapped for his troubles.

'Now Marc,' said Cote who was looking around the room for something, 'as you have tied your quarry up like that, we shall make use of his position.'

Aramis wondered what the man intended to do. He pulled at the belt around his wrists a little; he could not escape. His broken fingers were throbbing but were the least of his current problems. D'Artagnan was injured, he had been silenced and Cote was no closer to confessing what he had done.

Cote walked across the room to the curtains, unhooking the tie back. The silk rope had a knot before the tassel decoration. Aramis worked out what Cote had planned and really was not looking forward to being on the receiving end of it.

'Cut his shirt off him, I want to be able to see the marks we make on his back.

Marc wasted no time slicing Aramis shirt off his back, leaving the ripped remains dangling from his arms. Aramis watched as Cote made a few experimental swings of his improvised lash. The knot was heavy enough to make quite an impact when it was brought down hard on the bed.

'Looks like he's been beaten recently,' said Marc as he stroked his hand over Aramis' back pressing down on the bruise caused by the thugs boot a few days before.

Aramis moved away from the touch unable to hide a wince of pain as he did so.

'Interesting,' said Cote, 'I'll try to avoid that to start with, but it can also be rewarding to apply pain to the same spot and that will give us a good starting point.'

Aramis closed his eyes and unconsciously tensed up. Again, he wondered how much longer they would have to continue with the plan. He was beginning to wish he had not suggested it in the first place.

The first strike was unexpected, Cote had not paused, he had just taken a swing. The impact made him cry out and try to move away. Cote simply adjusted his position and hit him again. It felt like a hard punch on his back. Without thinking he clenched his hands causing more pain as his broken fingers refused to cooperate with the move. He was breathing fast, trying to guess when the next blow would land.

MMMM

Athos glanced at Treville his concern reflected in the face of his superior.

'We cannot allow this to go on,' said Athos quietly.

Minister Levesque shook his head, 'I think you are correct, I don't think he's going to say anything, I would not like your men to be badly hurt for nothing.'

Treville looked undecided, 'they agreed that there was a good chance they would be hurt, I will allow it to continue for a short while. Obviously, now that Aramis has been gagged, we have to rely on d'Artagnan to call for help…'

'If he is able, it sounded like someone being hit earlier,' Athos reminded the Captain, 'chances are that was Cote striking d'Artagnan.'

Treville nodded, 'I know. A few more minutes, no more.'

Athos nodded, he was not particularly happy, but at the same time, his friends had already endured a fair amount it would feel as though they had failed if the plan was concluded without a confession.

Levesque visible jumped when they heard Aramis' muffled cry of pain preceded by the sound of something being swung through the air. The sounds of Aramis being beaten continued for a few seconds before Cote spoke again.

'You see how I can hit the same spot several times...it takes practice Marc...here you have a try, hit him on the bruise that is already there.'

Athos watched as Treville closed his eyes for a few seconds before sighing. He reached out to the door handle as Marc spoke again.

'If we had caught them-'

All three men looked at each other, Treville took his hand from the door handle.

'-how would you have killed them?'

'They are soldiers,' said Cote, 'we could have pitted them against each other...hit him harder...or we could have done as we are doing now and practised inflicting pain…'

Aramis cried out in pain again.

'I don't think this one will last much longer,' said Marc. 'That one was concussed when we were hunting them before, so this will be similar.'

Treville looked at Minister Levesque who had paled again. The minister was about to speak when the door behind them opened, Porthos entered quickly.

'He's confessed to it all, quite willingly, says his father forced him. Paget says it may be enough on its own.'

A muffled cry of pain had Porthos look towards the next room.

Levesque found his voice, 'I too have heard enough Treville, rescue your Musketeers and arrest those two men with my blessing.'

MMMM

Treville pushed the door open but found it blocked after only a few inches. D'Artagnan's limp body was lying across the doorway. Cote and his son looked around as the door was opened. Marc had been mid-swing with a curtain tie back. The silken rope struck Aramis across the back leaving its mark amongst many others on the abused man. Aramis had been tied to a bedpost, but from the look of the Musketeer, the restraint was no longer necessary. Aramis was slumped on his knees leaning against the bed, it was not clear if he was still conscious.

Cote raised his gun, pointing it at Treville who was trying to ease the door open without causing d'Artagnan further harm.

'I will happily shoot you in the back,' said Porthos who was standing in the open doorway that led to the corridor.

Cote swung around aiming his gun at Porthos instead. The distraction was all that Treville needed to crouch down and ease d'Artagnan away from the door enough for them to open it fully. He and Athos stepped into the room.

'What do you think you are doing?' said Cote.

'Stopping you from further assaulting my men.'

'Your men? I'm sorry Captain, we didn't know, they broke into the room, I was disciplining him.'

'You were torturing them before you were going to kill them, Monsieur. We have been listening.'

Cote looked enraged. Treville nodded to Porthos who stepped towards Marc, wrenching the curtain tie back from his hands and pulling his arms behind his back.

'Father, what are they doing,' said Marc who seemed suddenly younger.

'The King will hear of this insubordination,' spat Cote.

'The King will indeed hear of this,' said Minister Paget as he and Levesque stepped into the room. 'He will hear how you have been taking part in the now infamous Legrand hunts. He will hear how you planned to torture these servants of France before killing them. He will hear how you forced your younger son to join you against his will. The King will hear all these things. And he will listen to us. Do not trouble yourself that these men will not be believed...the Minister and I will be believed.'

Cote was about to speak but no words formed on his lips. Four Palace guards were hovering in the doorway behind Porthos. Treville beckoned the men in, they took Cote and his son into their custody, dragging the men away. Marc looked terrified while Cote continued to look defiant although he was no longer able to carry it off with the same conviction.

MMMM

With Cote and his son gone the Musketeers could concentrate on Aramis and d'Artagnan. Athos crouched by d'Artagnan and gently felt the back of the man's head.

'He has been hit hard,' stated Athos, 'there is no blood, but he does have a bump there...I cannot see any other obvious injuries.'

Treville nodded before turning to Porthos who was busy unwinding the belt from his friend's wrists. Aramis was limp, heavy in Porthos' arms, his injuries were obvious to them all.

His torn shirt revealed bruises covering Aramis' back, the improvised whip had left many impact marks which were already darkening. His left hand was swollen from the fingers down to his wrist. Aramis had obviously pulled at the belt that had been used to restrain him as his wrists were marked with grazes and cuts in places.

As Porthos lay his friend down, Aramis stirred, opening his eyes. Treville could see the man was in a lot of pain.

'Did it work?' he asked his voice slurred and quiet.

'Yeah,' said Porthos, 'rest, let us look after you now.'

Aramis closed his eyes, within a few seconds the tenseness left his shoulders as unconsciousness claimed him again.

Treville shook his head, 'should I have let this happen? Could we have come up with a better plan?'

He looked at Athos and Porthos in turn. It was Porthos who answered him.

'It worked, that's what matters...but what matters more at the moment is getting these two back to the garrison.'

Treville nodded, much as he had hated the plan, both his Musketeers had volunteered. He knew that they wanted to be rid of the chance that Cote, and his sons would come for them once they realised they were in close proximity. But the actual execution of the plan had not gone as they had hoped. Treville had not envisioned his men coming to as much harm as they had. He had expected not much more than they had endured with the other hunter who had seen fit to interrogate them. Treville had not expected Cote and his older son to be as vindictive and cruel as they had been.

Although thought Treville, if they had not followed the plan Cote might well have taken Aramis and d'Artagnan anyway and with no backup, both men might have been killed. Treville preferred to have his men alive and injured than the alternative. But it was a very small consolation.

MMMM


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: The final chapter is short, so I thought I would pop it up now. Thanks for all the comments and favourites.**

Epilogue

 _Later…_

Porthos watched Aramis carefully as his friend slowly opened his eyes. The pain he was in was evident straight away. He reached out and stopped Aramis from rolling onto his back, knowing the pain would probably cause him to pass out again. Aramis looked a little unfocused, which Porthos was not surprised at.

Apart from keeping an eye on them both, there was little that could be done to ease either man's suffering. The physician had recommended a salve for the bruising, had strapped up Aramis' fingers and bandaged his grazed wrists before telling them that the two men needed rest.

Porthos smiled at Aramis, 'you stayin' awake this time?' he asked.

Aramis furrowed his brow in confusion.

'You've woken a few times but just drifted off again. I'm guessing it hurts?'

Aramis managed a slight nod before trying to move onto his back again.

'Have you forgotten where your injuries are? You were effectively whipped. Your back is black with bruises. You lie on your back and you are going to scream with pain, stay on your side.'

'D'Artagnan?' asked Aramis quietly.

Porthos nodded once, 'he's still unconscious, he must have been hit pretty hard.'

Aramis nodded. Porthos turned to the small table by the bed Aramis was lying in. He poured a cup of water before tipping the contents of a small vial into the liquid he swirled the water for a few seconds.

'Drink this, the doctor left it for the pain. He said it would probably make you sleep again, but that's probably not a bad thing.'

Aramis shook his head, 'what about Cote and his sons?'

Porthos sighed realising he should have mentioned them already, 'arrested. The younger son confessed, and the father gloated enough in the hearing of the ministers that they are going to see justice for their parts in the hunt...what you did was not in vain.'

Aramis allowed Porthos to give him the pain killing drink.

'Wake me if there's any change with d'Artagnan,' he said as his eyelids drooped.

'I will,' said Porthos with a sad smile.

He looked across to Athos who had watched the exchange from his place next to d'Artagnan.

'He must be bad if he is not trying to see to d'Artagnan,' remarked Athos.

Porthos nodded, 'any signs of him coming around yet?'

'No,' said Athos who sounded despondent. 'But the doctor said it could be a while. I do not like waiting though.'

MMMM

Aramis had slowly turned himself onto his back, he had waited until Porthos and Athos had left the infirmary to get food. He had woken a few times and gradually been able to cope with the pain and stay awake, but Porthos would not let him lie on his back. As he finally managed it and hissed with pain he appreciated his friend's concern. It really was painful, but now he could look across the room to d'Artagnan who still had not stirred.

The young man had been unconscious for several hours leaving all of them worried. The bruise on his temple standing out starkly, Aramis frowned wishing there was something he could do. The man had willingly helped to act as bait and was now paying the price. Aramis had been injured but at least he was conscious.

A quiet moan from the young Musketeer had Aramis move quickly. He regretted the move instantly, screwing his eye shut and clenching his left fist tightly as he rode out the pain.

'Aramis?'

'Sorry...I...you...don't pass out again…'

Aramis desperately tried to calm his breathing and open his eyes again. He almost flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He realised it must be d'Artagnan and wondered how long he had been struggling to combat the pain.

As he finally settled down and opened his eyes again, he found d'Artagnan sat on the edge of his bed looking very concerned. Aramis managed a smile.

'I'm meant to be concerned about you...you've been unconscious for hours, you had us worried.'

'I have the worst headache and I'm not entirely sure I will be able to make it back to my bed without help,' d'Artagnan said with the ghost of a smile.

Aramis reached up and rested his hand on d'Artagnan's arm, 'don't keel over on me, I'm not really up to helping you back there.'

D'Artagnan's eyes shifted to look at Aramis' hand and his strapped-up fingers.

'You had to,' reassured Aramis, guessing what his friend was thinking.

D'Artagnan frowned, 'I hated it…'

'But we got them,' said Aramis, 'apparently the younger son told Porthos everything and Cote spoke openly to the older son as well.'

'You weren't aware of what was going on?'

'They whipped me with a curtain tie back, I'm not going to be sprightly for some time. I was out by the time the Ministers had heard enough.'

D'Artagnan pulled a sympathetic face.

'I guess it was worth it…'

'It won't be worth it if you fall over and injure yourself,' said Porthos from the door.

Aramis rolled his eyes, d'Artagnan managed a smile in return.

'Don't blame him for moving, it was my fault, he was worried about me.'

Porthos eased d'Artagnan up to stand and walked him the couple of yards back to his bed before laying the blankets over him with a shake of his head.

'It's normally him who tries getting about too soon,' admonished Porthos with a glance at Aramis. 'How do you feel? You're obviously going to be alright but how do you feel right now?'

D'Artagnan smiled, 'dizzy, nauseous...really bad…'

'Honesty,' remarked Porthos with a glance at Aramis, 'you should take note.'

'I have no intention of pretending I'm better than I am at the moment-'

'Only because you physically can't move without crying at the moment,' pointed out Porthos with a smirk.

They looked towards the door as both Treville and Athos entered.

'You're awake d'Artagnan,' said Treville with a smile, 'you look awful, but you are awake.'

D'Artagnan managed a smile in return. Aramis could tell he enjoyed the gentle teasing from his Captain.

'I have news from the Palace,' continued Treville, as he pulled a chair up to sit between his two injured Musketeers.

'Ministers Paget and Levesque spoke to the King. They told him all that had happened. The King was, understandably, enraged that you were hurt within the walls of the Palace, despite the fact that was our plan. Cote and his older son will face punishment for their part in the hunts and for what they did to you both today. The younger son, Pierre, will be sent on his way. I believe the young man may take his vows and join a monastery, he seemed very contrite when I saw him as I left. The King was merciful on the young man.'

'Good,' said Porthos, 'he was like a frightened rabbit when I spoke to him.'

Treville nodded, 'the other thing I have to tell you two is that if you come across any more of the hunters the King has agreed that your word will be enough to lead to their arrest.'

D'Artagnan frowned, 'what do you mean?'

Aramis guessed the injured man was struggling to concentrate due to his concussion.

'I mean, that the King does not want to see you both injured in order to bring any more of the hunters to justice. He has made it clear to his courtiers that any further persecution against you both will be met with a high price. The courtiers and nobles will pass that information on, it will, hopefully, reach the ears of those involved in the hunts and they will leave you alone.'

'Unless they get taken without us knowing about it again,' said Porthos.

'I know, Porthos,' replied Treville, 'there will continue to be a risk, but hopefully that risk will be reduced now that the hunters know that if they are caught, they will be dealt with severely.'

'It's not ideal,' said Aramis, 'but it will do.'

He looked across to d'Artagnan who was struggling to keep his eyes open. Treville followed his gaze and smiled.

'I'll leave you both to rest, you've earned it.'

Athos saw the Captain out before returning to sit beside d'Artagnan's bed. The young musketeer had fallen asleep. Aramis found that he was struggling to stay awake as well.

'We ain't going anywhere,' said Porthos, 'I'll protect you for the next couple of days.'

Porthos grinned, Aramis managed to focus on him for a few seconds.

'I would expect nothing less.'

The End.

 **Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on another longer one based on the Whumptober prompts that some of you wanted expanding. Watch this space… ;-)**


End file.
